


Cold Nightmare

by BlueStar1937



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Monsters, Protective Barry, protective Len, slight blood, what the hell??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar1937/pseuds/BlueStar1937
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry has a surprise for Len and refuses to tell him until they get there. <br/>Get ready for an adventure that turns into a nightmare. Will they make it out alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [areyoucoldflash (hellosterek)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosterek/gifts), [yersifanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yersifanel/gifts).



> Hello! This was supposed to be chapter 2 for My Love and My Heart but it ran away from me.   
> I am working on the new chapter 2 for MLMH but I will also be working on this one as well. 
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes. I didn't have a beta reader. I shall do my best to write a story everyone will enjoy!   
> Let us set sail on this new adventure! Fingers crossed we make it out alive.

A couple weeks ago Barry, with a mischievous light in his eyes, told Len that he was planning a surprise for him. 

Len frantically started to rake his brain for why Barry was planning a surprise. There was no upcoming birthdays and no anniversaries. When Len questioned Barry, he only winked and smiled and told Len that he just wanted to do something nice for Len. Then proceeded to distract Len from any further line of questioning or thought until the next day when Len was out to lunch with Lisa. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lisa and him were at their favorite Italian restaurant and Lisa keep making hints that she hoped Cisco would ask her out soon. For a genius that kid could be an idiot.

“Do Mick and I need to have a little discussion with one Cisco Ramon?” 

Lisa pouted, “Don’t you dare Lenny!”

Len smirked, “Well if he is not willing to deal with Mick and I then he is not the guy for you.”

Lisa rolled her eyes and then grinned with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes making Len suddenly weary.

“Lenny~ Have you talked to Barry lately?”

“Yes. We live together. Why?” Len narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion. 

Lisa just smiled sweetly and twirled her pasta on her fork. “No reason. You are so lucky to have such a cute and sweet nerd for a boyfriend.” She sighed. “One that is always doing nice things for you. I saw him a few days ago buying some stuff. Said it was a surprise for you. I wonder what he is planning.” Lisa grinned at Len.

Suddenly remembering last night Len put down his fork and glared at Lisa, “You know what Barry is planning don’t you?”

With wide eyes, Lisa placed her hand on her heart and gasped like Len had insulted her, “Why Lenny! What are you accusing me of? That I am keeping secrets from you? I would never keep secrets from you big brother.” Lisa leaned forward slightly with a innocent and hurt look stretched on her face that Len knew was false but somehow always fell for.

“I am not falling for that act Lisa. You are full of secrets. Ever going to tell me where you go every Tuesday night?” 

Lisa scowled and leaned back in her seat, “Why do you always have to ruin the fun Len? I am not telling you anything. Not where I go on Tuesday and not what Barry is planning.” She crossed her arms and looked off to the side, “I was even going to give you a hint of what the surprise is but now” She turned back toward him and grinned evilly. “Guess you will just have to wait and find out~!”

Len growled at her but was not able to pry anything more from Lisa for the rest of the meal or anytime after that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The coming rest of the weeks the other Rogues and Team Flash kept glancing at him when they thought he was not looking and giggling and whispering things. Len swore he heard Cisco and Hartley quietly arguing about whether air mattresses could be used as floatation devices and how to make improvements to them. Once Caitlin mumbled that she needed to work on a bug repellent that does not smell like chemicals and actually works. 

Len could not make sense of any of it and it made him grouchy and annoyed until Barry would appear with his beautiful smiles and everyone would go back to normal. Well, as normal as any of them could ever be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several weeks later found Len sleeping peacefully in his nice and comfortable bed never expecting to get rudely awoken before the sun even rose. Which was a mistake on his part since he should know better. He was dating Central City’s superhero and he was a villain turned antihero. Getting woken up at odd hours was part of the job. This fine morning an excited, slightly vibrating and very loud and heavy speedster woke him up. 

Barry had shouted loudly “Wake up Len!!” And preceded to jump on top of him forcing a grunt of pain to be released. 

Annoyed, Len opened his eyes to a grinning Barry. “What the hell Scarlet?!” He glanced at the clock on the nightstand. “It is not even four in the morning yet!”

Barry’s smile just grew wider making his eyes crinkle. The sight of a happy Barry softened a little of Len’s angry. Only a little though.

Len pushed Barry off of him and onto the floor. And laughed when Barry stared up at him with a cute pout on his face.

Barry climbed back onto the bed and whined, “Come on Mr. Grumpy Pants. You need to get up and dressed for your surprise! Don’t worry I have already packed everything we will need.” 

Len just stared at a now again grinning Barry trying to get his brain to work at this ungodly hour. “Is this the surprise you mentioned a few weeks ago?”

“Yep!” Barry let the ‘p’ pop as he said it.

“Fine. You better have a cup of coffee ready by the time I am finished dressing. What should I be wearing for this little surprise of yours?” 

Barry jumped out of the bed, “Don’t worry. I turned the coffee pot on before coming to wake you. And just wear something you are comfortable in and don’t mind getting dirty.” 

With a quick kiss Barry left the room to fix a cup of coffee for Len.

With a tired groan Len heaved himself out of bed and toward the closet. Thinking back on what Barry said about what to wear Len felt a smirk spreading on his face at all the different possibilities of what the surprise could be.

Shifting through the clothes in the closet, Len noted the articles of clothing that were missing were mainly two pairs of jeans, a couple t-shirts and two sweaters. That didn’t tell Len much since Barry made it no secret that he loved seeing Len in casual clothing. Though he also loved Len in his usual wardrobe of dark and well put together clothing along with his Captain Cold wardrobe. So really Barry loved Len in any clothing and especially with no clothing. 

By the time Len had put on a pair of comfortable jeans and a long sleeve shirt and walked out of the bedroom and into the living room, Barry had finished making his cup of coffee just how he liked it.

Before he could blink he had been hugged and handed a travel mug of steaming coffee with just the right amount of creamer and sugar. Taking a sip he questioned Barry on what next.

“Now we head to the car and I drive us to your surprise!”

“Sure you remember how to drive?” Len grinned and teased Barry.

Barry pouted, “Just because I haven’t driven in a while doesn’t mean I can’t drive.”

“Last time you drove was two years ago and might I remind you that you got pulled over for speeding Scarlet.”

Barry huffed and started to push a smirking Len toward the door. “Keep that up and I will speed you out into the middle of nowhere and leave you there instead of taking you to your surprise.”

Len laughed, “You know I am just joking and you would never do that because you love me to much.”

Barry sighed, “Why I love you I will never know.”

Len’s grin softened and he stopped to kiss Barry. “Come on Scarlet. I want to find out what this surprise is.”

With a renewed grin Barry sped them out of their home and into the car. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Len had fallen asleep about an hour into the car ride. He woke up a couple hours later to Barry gently shaking him and smiling at him softly. He had to squint because the sun was up and shining brightly in the sky. 

Blinking the fog from his sight, he took in their surroundings. When what he was seeing processed in his brain he quickly straightened up in his seat and glared murderously at his boyfriend. 

“Camping?!The big surprise was camping Barry?!” Len shouted at his now grinning boyfriend.

Barry opened his mouth but before he could say a word there was a knocking on Len’s window. He turned toward it to see a smirking Lisa. 

He rolled down his window, “You knew?!”

Lisa just smiled, “Well of course I knew Lenny! We were all talking and Barry and Iris were telling us stories of when they and Joe would go camping. When Barry and Iris heard that none of us Rogues and the rest of team Flash had never been camping. They decided to plan a camping trip! I told Barry that we should keep it secret and surprise you!”

Len just glared at her, “When was this?!”

Lisa pursed her lips like she was in thought, “Well. It was that one time when you said you were to tired and went home to sleep.”

Len cursed, “That is the last time I leave any of you guys unsupervised. You guys make stupid plans without me.” Turning back toward Barry he demanded, “We are not going camping. Either you speed me back to the city or I will take the car and drive back myself.”

Lisa whined, “But Lenny! None of us have ever gone camping!” 

Hartley, Mick, Cisco, Iris, Caitlin, Mark and Shawna all crowded behind her giving Len the puppy eyes. 

Len just glared harder, “Fine!” They all began to cheer. “If you guys want to go camping so bad then go camping! But dammit, leave me out of it! I am going back to the smog and litter filled city.” 

Lisa got teary eyed and whimpered, “But big brother. I want to go camping with you. Neither one of us had a good childhood and I wanted to make some happy memories with you.”

Le cursed himself for falling for Lisa’s tricks. “Dammit! Fine! I will stay!”

Everyone cheered and ran off to finish setting up the campsite. Len and Barry got out of the car and in a blink Barry was standing in front of a deeply scowling Len.

“I am mad at you!” Len crossed his arms and refused Barry’s hug and attempted to harden his heart at Barry’s hurt look.

“I am sorry Len. When I heard you and the others have never been camping; I thought it was something we could all do together as not just a team but a family. A chance for you all to experience new things and make memories.” Barry looked at the ground. “I loved camping with Iris and Joe growing up and I know you didn’t have the greatest childhood. I wanted to share it with you.”

Len sighed and uncrossed his arms. Pulling Barry into a hug he mumbled into Barry’s shoulder. “I hate the outdoors. But since you went to so much trouble then I guess I can try to enjoy this.”

Barry laughed and moved far enough that he could kiss Len. Before the kiss could get deeper, Barry pulled away to grin. “I cannot wait to sit around a campfire with you and make s’mores! I promise next time I will tell you.”

Len smiled softly and chuckled, “Who said there is going to be a next time?”

“Len! I am going to make sure you have so much fun on this trip that you beg me to make it an annual thing.” Barry grinned and kissed Len again before drawing away to soon in Len’s opinion, “now let us go help set up camp!”

Barry smiled at Len brightly and grabbed his hand to pull him over to a spot next to where Iris, Caitlin, and Lisa were setting up a tent.

“The three girls are going to share a tent. Hartley and Cisco are going to share one. Mark and Shawna are going to share one. We, obviously, are going to share. And Mick gets his own. Now! Help me set up our tent.”

“So Officer Pretty Boy couldn’t make it? And why don’t you use your speed to set up all the tents?” Len asked as he helped Barry set out the parts for their tent.

Iris stopped and looked sad, “Eddie got called into work last night. Some of the officers had gotten hurt in a drug bust and so the CCP is a little short on hands at the moment.”

Len walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort. Eddie had been working a lot of overtime the last couple weeks. It was clear to everyone that Iris was missing her husband. Iris just smiled sadly, “It is okay! He can come with us next time!” She went back to helping set up the girl’s tent.

Barry nodded. “Yes. This isn’t going to be the last time we go camping.” He smirks at Len, “I think we should make it an annual event!”

Len just rolled his eyes and smirked. “Let us get through this trip first before we start to plan more.”

Barry chuckled sheepishly, “Yeah. And aren’t you the one always telling me to slow down and enjoy life.” At Len’s confused look, “You asked why I don’t use my speed to set up all the tents. My answer is that it builds character!”

Len just smiled and shook his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later and all the tents but Hartley and Cisco’s were set up. Only mishaps were Mick trying to weld some tent poles together.

“Makes it stronger so it doesn’t collapse.” Mick grunted.

“No Mick! Give me the heat gun! You can have it back later when we need you to cook.” 

“Fine.”

And Shawna and Mark sneaking off for a quickie.

“Gross! Can’t you guys wait until we go home in three days?!” 

Cisco and Hartley took the longest to get their tent set up because they kept arguing over how to properly do it. The idiots refused to read the instructions thinking they were smarter than the manufacturers.

With the way the two supposed genius argued, Len would think they might end up falling in bed with each other one day with the way they fought. But Len knew Cisco was in love with Lisa, now if only he would get over whatever was holding him back and put his ass into gear. Lisa wasn’t gonna wait around forever and Len was starting to think about revoking his approval about Cisco dating his sister.   
Then there was the small crush Hartley had on both Len and Barry. Which everyone knew even though Hartley tried to keep it a secret. But really for a genius he was shit at keeping things secret.

Everyone got their camping folding chairs out after setting up their tents and munched on trial mix as they watched as Hartley and Cisco’s attempted to put their tent up. It looked like the slightest breath of air would knock it down. Both refused help from the others. If they decided that they wanted to sleep on air mattresses in sleeping bags under the wide open sky with no protection than that was their own choice.   
Len hoped it rained. 

Len shrugged and asked Barry and Iris, the only two with camping experience, on what to do next. They suggested hiking the short distance to the near by river. Everyone agreed to it and went their separated ways to get ready.

Ten minutes later the group, minus the still arguing Hartley and Cisco, started down the trail toward the river.

Barry and Len were in the front walking side by side. Iris, Lisa and Shawna were walking together behind them talking and laughing. Mark walked slowly behind them and had his hands shoved in his jean pockets looking bored. Caitlin and Mick were the last with Caitlin occasionally pointing things out to Mick. Mick would kindly look and grunt that he saw. He listened intently with a soft and barely there smile on his face as he watched Caitlin talk and used her hands to elaborate on what she was saying.

Len hoped that Mick would stop being an idiot soon and ask Caitlin out because it was obvious to all that the two of them were crushing on each other harder than a pair of high schoolers. Plus Mick kept lighting more stuff than usual on fire because he refused to admit he had a crush on the good doctor and bottled up his emotions. Len was always getting on his case about that and how he needed to find better ways of managing his emotions than busting shit up, covering it in flammable stuff and lighting it aflame.

Though Len didn’t have much room to criticize since he became a super villain because he developed a crush on a superhero and was to awkward to just ask him out. How he had the courage to be a thief and break in and out of the most highly secure areas in the world but lack the bravery to ask a cute guy out was never figured out. The important thing is that he did finally gather the courage to attempt to woo one scarlet speedster. And since he was now in a loving and happy relationship with said speedster; Len thinks he did pretty well. He also now has time to devote to getting his best friend laid.

Finally they made it down to the river. Stripping to their bathing suits, except Len and Mark, everyone started climbing rocks and playing in the river. Mark went and sat on a rock and kept watch over his girlfriend as she laughed and played around with the others. Even Mick had rolled up his pant legs and was grinning as he splashed Caitlin. Len sat down on the dry part of the river bank and smiled softly as he watched his boyfriend have fun.

Noticed how the sun shined on Barry’s hair making it shimmer and look more like a dark gold than the brown it was. Watched as Barry’s beautiful and expressive eyes crinkled up in pure joy. How his pink lips curved into that smile that made Len’s heart skip a beat even after two years of dating. Listened to Barry’s laugh that sounded like the sweetest music to Len’s ears. Len loved and treasured everything about Barry from his looks to his personality and his large and open heart. Barry had such a large heart and was so kind and sweet. He welcomed a bunch of criminals and broken people into his life with a smile and open arms. He loved and cared so deeply. Len was constantly worrying about Barry knowing that with how deeply he loved; betrayal hit him just as hard and deeply. Angrily, Len remembered how he was one of those people who had hurt Barry and broke his trust more than once.

Len had long ago cast away the thought of anyone but his little sister and Mick ever loving him and him ever loving anyone else. Then came a scarlet menace that flashed into his life and interrupted one of his heists. Len had reached a point in his life where life had become mundane and repetitive. Then one Barry Allen had crashed into his life. Adrenaline started to pump through his veins and for the first time in a long time; Len was excited. He had something new and unknown to figure out and play with. 

Len admits he might have become obsessed. Especially seeing that ass in that leather. That lean and slightly muscled form with that skintight suit was a treat for Len’s eyes. Barry and Cisco had long given up trying to correct him that the suit was not made of leather. Len didn’t care what it was made of as long as it kept being skintight and leaving little to the imagination. 

After finding out the Flash’s secret identity from Cisco; Len did his research and liked what he found. Len admits he might have fallen a little in love when he came across the smiling photo used for Barry’s identification at the CCP.

The more time he spent around Barry, the more he wanted to get to know him until Len would catch himself day dreaming what it would be like to kiss those soft and plump looking lips. At the time it annoyed him how deeply he was falling for a guy who ran around with super speed being a hero. 

Len was snapped out of his memories by the sudden chill of river water being splashed onto his legs. Looking up he saw a laughing Barry hunched over in the shallow part of the river from where he had cupped his hands to splash Len. Straightening up he smiled at him with love and adoration. How Len ever became worthy of this man’s love, Len will never know or understand. But Len knew he was happy for the first time in his life and to selfish to let Barry go. 

“Come on Len! Just roll up your pant legs and get into the shallow part of the river at least. Look, see it only goes up to a little pass the ankle.” Barry tried to get Len to join in the fun.

Len just glared light heartily. “I am not getting in the river Barry.”  
Barry brought out the puppy eyes. “But you promised to”

Len went to answer but the voice of Shawna distracted him. 

“Iris, you said you guys camped in this area before right?” Shawna asked having stopped playing around. 

“Yeah. We camped here a lot. Why do you ask?” Iris stopped and tilted her head slightly in confusion.

“Well. I don’t know much about wildlife but I am pretty sure that is not a bear.” Shawna’s voice wavered slightly but was low with a hint of fear and panic making everyone freeze and turn silently to stare at what Shawna was looking at.

“What the hell?!” Len quietly whispered.


	2. What the hell?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my brother for helping to edit this chapter. Even though he has only ever watched the first two episodes of The Flash. Thanks big brother!

Everyone was silent and still as they stared downriver at the strange beast. It was on the opposite side of the riverbank and Len estimated about two hundred feet away from them. The beast had brown fur, was about twelve feet long, and five feet and some inches high. It resembled the appearance of a grizzly bear, if a grizzly bear mated with a spider and had an offspring with eight fucking legs. 

It lifted its massive head and sniffed the air. Len could feel the panic of everyone and saw Mark start to inch closer to Shawna from the corner of his eye. Len wanted to snarl at him for moving when there was an unknown thing that could potentially decide to attack them for its next meal. 

Thankfully Mark stopped when Shawna caught on to him moving and sightly shook her head at him without taking her eyes off the beast. 

Everyone held their breath as the creature lowered its head and shook itself like a wet dog after a bath. Len braced himself ready to tell everyone to run as the beast turned its head toward them only for it to turn around and walk back into the woods in the direction continuing downstream.

Not even five minutes after the beast was out of sight then chaos erupted. Mark rushed to Shawna and demanded that she teleport them out of there immediately. She ripped her arm out of his grasp and with a furious expression, quietly growled at him, “How dare you make demands of me! I am not something to be used and tossed away when no longer needed!”

Mark looked frustrated and was gritting his teeth, “No, babe. That is not what I meant! You know I would never be like your other boyfriend. I would never discard you or use you!”

As those two got into an argument steadily growing in volume. Mick was holding hands with Caitlin and pulled the both of them closer to where Len was standing. Caitlin was staring at where the beast had disappeared with furrowed brow. On the other side of Caitlin was Iris holding her other hand. Caitlin turned to her and the two started to whisper. Mick stood with a fierce and protective stance and expression as he stared at Len waiting for orders on what to do next. Lisa and Barry went over to the arguing couple to try to break it up.

Len was lost in thought trying to figure out what the hell that thing was when Len got a bad feeling. Like long and gnarly fingers were clawing up and down his back. The feeling Len got before the heist where Mick got burnt real bad and almost died. The feeling Len always got before his bastard father would start on one of his lessons or beatings. He had it now and it was worst then it had ever been in his life. His instincts screaming at him to grab his loved ones and run. He snapped out of his thoughts just in time to see Mark whip around from facing Shawna to punch Barry in the face. 

Len marched over and punched Mark so hard that he ended up flat on the ground cradling his face. Len was furious that he hadn’t done more damage to the bastard. “Don’t you ever hit someone I care about ever again or I will do far worst than give you a bruised jaw and sore ass from falling.” He snarled down at Mark then turned slightly to face Barry. His expression softened in worry and concern. He reached up to lightly touch Barry’s face but stopped at Barry’s pained wince.

“You okay?” He whispered staring Barry in the eyes with concern.

Barry smiled softly, flinching as the smile pulled at the forming bruise, making Len shake in barely suppressed rage. Barry quickly grabbed Len’s hands and held them. “I am okay, Len! I have had far worse over the years. It was an accident. Tempers were high.”

Len narrowed his eyes in anger, “He still should never have hit you even with tempers high.”

Len kissed Barry’s good cheek and turned to address everyone else. “Everyone listen! I got a bad feeling and we need to leave. Now!” 

Everyone quickly got quiet and drew closer to Len. They all knew that Len’s instincts were never wrong and that he could always be trusted to have everyone’s best interests in whatever he planned. It was why he was able to successfully gather a bunch of criminals with vast differences and get them to work together as a group and eventually become like a family. 

Both the Rogues and the Flash team had grown to respect Len and his decisions from years of him proving he was worthy of it. The only one who had the same amount of authority at times was Barry, who had also proven over the years his leadership abilities and gained the trust and respect of not just his own team but the Rogues as well. The only problems they ever really had were those few times Mark would rebel like a moody teenager and toe the line of who was in charge.

Len turned to Mark and lightly kicked him in the side, “No one is going to run away and leave the rest of the group like a coward. We are going to quietly and quickly walk back to the campsite and fit as many people as we can in the least amount of vehicles and drive home. Everyone understand?” Len continued to look down on Mark and it was clear the question was meant for him. 

Mark glared up at Len but nodded. At his nod, Len reached down and offered his hand to Mark who with a annoyed huff took it and was pulled back up to his feet. He pushed past Len and with eyes staring at the ground he stopped by Barry’s side.

“I’m sorry for punching you. Accident or not, I shouldn’t have done it. It was wrong.”

Barry smiled at him, “It is okay. I understand you were worried about Shawna and wanted to keep her safe and get her far away from that strange creature.” Barry glanced at Len’s tense form, who was facing away from him. “You will do anything to keep those you love and care about safe.”

Mark glanced up and looked Barry in the eye, “I know I am an asshole and jerk at times but… I do care about you and the others.” He quickly looked back down and stomped past Barry. 

Len rolled his shoulders then turned to see everyone staring at him silently. “Well? What are you guys standing around for? Let’s go.”

Everyone gathered their stuff and started walking back to the campsite. Shawna jogged to catch up to Mark who had his shoulders hunched over and hands shoved deep in his pockets. Len heard him quietly apologize to Shawna who responded by taking one of his hands out of his pockets and holding it with a small smile. 

Barry was slightly behind Len talking quietly with Iris and Caitlin. The latter was still holding hands with Mick who was keeping an eye on their surroundings. 

Lisa was on the right side of Len with their shoulders almost brushing. As she opened her mouth to talk, Barry hurried up to Len’s other side and intwined their fingers together.

Leaning closer to Len’s ear, Barry whispered, “I was talking to Iris and Caitlin about that thing.” Lisa leaned closer to listen and her and Len both nodded for Barry to continue. “The thing is that grizzly bears are not native to this area. Also the average height of one is 3.3 feet for an adult. That thing was about two times that height, not calculating just how freaking long that thing was with its eight freakish legs. Len, we need to figure out what it is and if it is dangerous. There have been no reports of it and no one has gotten hurt or killed by any animals out here. The last animal attack was about ten years ago and it was a raccoon that some stupid teenagers were poking with a stick. ”

Len frowned, “I don’t know what the fuck that thing was and we are not going to stick around and find out right now.” Len cut Barry off before he could argue, “When we have better supplies for analyzing and defending ourselves; then we can come back and figure out what the hell it is and what to do with it. Right now let us focus on getting back home safe.” Len tightened his hold on Barry’s hand and gave him a soft look that was always effective in getting Barry to do what Len wanted. 

Barry gave a small smile and a quick kiss to Len’s cheek. “Okay.” Barry frowned, “We should also warn the park rangers and the other people camping around here.”

Len nodded and went to answer when shouting reached his ears. Sharing a quick look with Barry, Barry nodded and flashed ahead of everyone to the campsite.

Everyone’s steps quickened and they prepared to fight as they turned the last bend of the trail to their campsite. They were welcomed to the site of Barry shushing a confused and angry Cisco and Hartley. 

“Don’t shush me! This neanderthal doesn’t know a screwdriver from a wrench!” Hartley glared daggers at Cisco and practically was screaming.

“Excuse me?! You don’t know the difference between a strain gage and an accelerometer!” Cisco yelled and the two got nose to nose; glaring with heat enough that Len was surprised they weren’t being incinerated right there. 

“Enough you two!” Barry tried to push them apart but they elbowed him out of their way. 

Len stalked up to them and bashed their heads together so Barry wouldn’t be forced to do so. 

They groaned in pain and turned their anger toward Len.

“Dude, why the hell did you do that for?! And why are you guys back so soon?” Cisco groaned.

“Yeah.” Hartley growled.

Len snarled and that shut them quickly up, “You fucking idiots! You guys are supposed to be genius but all you do is act like stupid teenagers with a pitiful rivalry. You are grown ass men so start acting like it!” At his words they looked ashamed and rightfully so. Len was getting tired of this bullshit. “Now shut up and listen. We saw some fucked up creature down at the river and I got a bad feelings so we are going to cram into the least amount of cars and leave right now. Got it? So grab whatever you don’t want to leave here and get in a car.”

At the mention of a strange creature and Len having a bad feeling, their eyes widen.

“What did it look like?” Cisco and Hartley said at the same time and hurried closer to Len to ask excitedly.

Len glared at them both, “It looked like a fucking grizzly bear, if a grizzly bear was twelve feet long and five feet tall with eight fucking legs.’

Hartley snorted and crossed his arms with a haughtily expression, “You sure you guys didn’t make a mistake and see two bears?”

“Hmm, maybe it was like one of those perspective photos where it looks like someone has a really long arm or something. Maybe it was two bears but looked like one?” Cisco replied with that expression he got when he was trying to figure out a puzzle.

With a deadpan expression, Len replied to their stupidity with, “You guys are friends and deal with meta humans all the time. We even deal with people who reincarnate and psychopaths that are immortal. And yet you two geniuses don’t even believe that we saw a fucking huge beast bear with eight flipping legs.”

As Len dealt with the two idiot geniuses, Barry had joined the others in packing up the campsite and getting ready to leave. Meaning they had finished in a flash and were walking up to where Len, Cisco and Hartley were standing.

Shawna, hearing what Cisco and Hartley had to say about what they saw, snorted, “Either we saw some fucked up and illegal runaway lab experiment or two abnormally large grizzly bears. Either option is shitty and I am not taking my chances on either one. Plus, Len has a bad feeling and we all know that shit is going to hit the fan when he gets those feelings.”

Cisco and Hartley shared a look, “Len is right. We deal with crazy and the unexplainable all the time.” Cisco admitted.  
Hartley reluctantly agreed with Cisco and added, “ Shawna is right as well. Horrible stuff always seems to happen when he gets those feelings. Len knows what he is doing.”

“Not always. Remember that time he misjudged the distance when we fought whatever villain that was trying to take over the world that week and he ended up falling and getting covered in the villain’s strange and smelly purple goo?” Lisa grinned in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Barry laughed and added, “Remember when Len got distracted and iced the ground and Mark slipped and shot a bolt of lighting that hit Hartley in the butt?” 

Everyone, except Mark and Hartley who both grumbled with the latter rubbing his butt in memory, laughed at the memory. Len just crossed his arms and half-heartily glared to keep up appearances. “It was Barry’s fault.”

“Hey! How was it my fault?!” Barry tried to glare at Len but it was more a pout.

Len smirked mischievously at him and purred, “Why darling. You distracted me with that skintight suit you insist on wearing. Your ass especially looked lovely that night. I couldn’t help thinking about everything I wanted to do to you that night when we got home. Makes you forget everything but my name. Make it so good that you couldn’t walk or sit on your ass the next day.”

Barry turned scarlet and started stuttering as everyone else groaned and face palmed. 

“Len! Don’t be so inappropriate in front of our friends!”

“I thought you liked it when I talked dirty?” Len grinned as everyone started begging Len to stop talking about his sex life. Except Mick who smirked and gave Len a high-five as he walked by to start the truck that he had driven up in. Caitlin rolled her eyes but smiled when Mick turned toward her grinning as he walked. 

“Dear brother. I love you, but I don’t want to hear about your sex life. That one time I walked in on you guys was one time to many.” Lisa wrinkled her nose in disgust at the memory.

“Eww!” Was the chorus response to that tidbit of information.

Len tried hard not to blush at being reminded of that event and kept a calm and cool demeanor. Barry was already scarlet and trying to hide his face in Len’s shoulder as their friends made ridiculous faces and comments as they teased the two men. 

Len remembered feeling dismayed and embarrassed when he looked up to see Lisa standing there wide eyed. She wasn’t supposed to be back until the next evening. Thankfully Barry and him were both still wearing pants. But still, no brother wants his little sister to walk in on him and his boyfriend. Len narrowed his eyes at Lisa when she noticed he was embarrassed and developed a sly smile.

“Lisa” Len spoke with a warning note in his voice.

Lisa opened her mouth with no doubt to say something to further embarrass him and Barry but Mick’s angry shout and cussing caught all of their attentions. The happy mood quickly deflated to be replaced with tension.

“Fucking truck wont start!” Mick angrily stomped to the hood of the truck and lifted it up to look at the engine.

Len quickly walked over to see what the problem was with Lisa following him. “Everyone, check to see if the other vehicles will start.” He addressed everyone as he walked up to stand next to Mick.

Len narrowed his eyes as he quickly examined and cataloged the parts of the engine of the truck, “Nothing seems to be missing or out of place.”

Mick growled, “Everything is in its place. I checked the oil and fluids before comin’up here. God dammit!! I swear if some bastard messed with my truck I will skin them alive and set them aflame!”

Len frowned and went to check to see how the others vehicles were. He had a bad feeling that none of them would start. And sure enough everyone else started shouting and cursing as they attempted to start their own vehicles.

“Dammit! What the shit is wrong with my car?! I just got this brand new last year?!” Mark shouted frustrated while Shawna got out to put the hood up and check the engine.

“Did ya change the oil and fluids like I told you to last week?” Shawna shouted as she examined and tinkered with some things.

“Yes! I checked and changed the oil!” Mark hit the steering wheel in anger and got out to stand next to Shawna.

Barry, Iris, Cisco and Hartley were also having trouble with his and Barry’s car. 

The hood was propped open and Cisco and Hartley were leaning over and examining the engine. Barry and Iris were standing a little behind them with arms crossed, talking.

“Len and I always make sure the car is maintained. We check and change the oil and fluids every so often.” Barry had his brow furrowed in confusion.

“Did you have it checked for that weird noise it kept making?” Iris replied.

“Yes. Len and Mick checked it out and found the brakes needed to be fixed. They put new brakes in.” Barry shook his head in disbelief.

Off to the side, Caitlin was watching everything as she twisted the bottom of her shirt nervously. Caitlin was brilliant when it came to anything dealing with medical support and bio-engineering. She could create an antidote to a new poison in less than an hour. Got some strange and new biochemical weapon that the newest villain had created? No problem! Caitlin could figure out the components in a snap.

But when it came to the mechanical part of building and fixing the high tech gadgets and machines that Cisco and Hartley created, then she got a little lost.

Over the years she had learned a little and could help out Cisco and Hartley in a pinch but was not much help in fixing a car. Mick had shown her how to check and change the oil and fluids in her car a couple years ago. He had to tried to teach her how to do some other things but lets just say it didn’t end well.

If you count a car exploding and every window in a one mile radius shattering as going well. Everyone agreed after that, that Caitlin was best off having one of them fixing anything wrong with her car that wasn’t dealing with oil and fluid and the tires. Len was still baffled to this day on what Caitlin had done to do what she did. Whatever it was, it made Mick like her even more. 

“Cisco! Hartley! Come here please.” Len ordered.

They both looked at each other in confusion but complied to his order. Once they were in front of him, he looked them each straight in the eyes.

“You two were the only ones here at the campsite while we were down at the river. Did you two do or see anything?” 

Hartley scowled, “Are you accusing us of messing with the cars?!”

Len got into Hartley’s space and towered over him menacing, “I am not accusing anybody of anything. I only asked a simple question. Why so defensive?” Len grabbed the front of Hartley’s shirt and got into his face, “Did you do something?”

Hartley’s eyes got wide in fright. Len could be freaking scary when he wanted to be and right now he wasn’t messing around. That bad feeling crawling up and down his spine kept getting worse and worse. His only thoughts were of getting Barry and his sister to safety along with the others. Lisa and Barry were always his top priority. 

“Len! Stop! Hartley and Cisco didn’t do anything.” Barry laid a calming hand on Len’s shoulder and Len relaxed and let Hartley go. 

Hartley stumbled a couple steps back and fixed his clothing. He cleared his throat, “Cisco and I didn’t do anything or see anything. I…I did think about taking some parts to build a small device to prove Cisco wrong about something but I didn’t.”

“Yeah, man. We didn’t do anything. I swear we didn’t touch or see anything freaky around the campsite or cars.” Cisco held his hands up in defense.

Lisa moved to stand next to Cisco and hugged his arm. Cisco’s blush when she did so could almost beats Barry’s. She pouted at her brother, “Yeah, Len. They didn’t do anything. There has to be an explanation for why none of them will start.”

Len closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Barry slide his hand down his arm and took hold of his free hand and gently squeezed it in comfort. Len opened his eyes to turn toward Barry and his expression softened. He reached up and softly cupped Barry’s cheek that didn’t have the bruise. Len noted with relief the bruise was already fading. Barry leaned into his touch with love and adoration shining in his eyes.

Len kissed him chastely and let his hand fall back to his side and turned to face Hartley.

“I apologize for making it sound like I was accusing you of messing with the vehicles.”

Hartley relaxed his tense posture. “It was kind of my own fault since I got defensive at a simple question.” He looked off to the side, “I was still frustrated from my argument with Cisco and lashed out. I apologize as well.”

Len nodded, “I accept. Now everyone! Come over here please.” Everyone put the hoods of their cars down and gathered around where Len was to listen. “Now this is what we are going to do. Barry and Shawna, you two are going to go down to the park rangers station and warn them of what we saw and that we are having car troubles. The rest of us will stay here and try to see if we can fix at least one of the cars.” Barry and Shawna nodded.

“Don’t leave just yet. Cisco and Hartley?” Len turned to address them. “I know you guys brought some gadgets up here with you. Did one of you bring some communication devices?”

Hartley nodded, “Yeah. I brought some. I was working on them. I will go and grab them.” He turned and ran over to where their stuff was packed up.

Len turned back to Barry and Shawna and warned them with a stern expression, “Remember to stick together. Do not separate or move out of eye-sight of the other.” 

Barry grinned and pulled Len into a deep kiss, “Don’t worry. We will be careful. Shawna and I do this recon stuff all the time, remember?” His smiled formed into a serious look, “You be careful as well. You hear?”

Len smiled softly, “Don’t worry. I am always careful.”

Barry snorted and rolled his eyes with a grin, “Yeah right.”

Barry kissed Len chastely and moved away enough that their noses were brushing each other. “I love you.”

Len smiled, “I love you as well.” 

Barry kissed Len one last time and turned just as Hartley walked up.  
“Here are two of the comms. Just push this little button here and it will turn on.” Hartley handed Barry both of the comms.

“Thanks.” Barry replied and ran to wait next to the truck for Shawna.

Shawna kissed Mark and then winked, “Don’t worry babe. Flash and I will be back before you miss us.”

Mark grumbled, “Be careful.”

Shawna teleported next to Barry and they put their comms on.

After a quick check to make sure the devices were working, they were gone in a blink of an eye.


	3. Please be a deer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I had a basic outline for this story but now a lot of things have changed. So I am justing writing and letting the story take me where ever it wants to go.
> 
> I apologize for any errors in this new chapter. I quickly looked over it a couple times. I wanted to get it out as soon as I could because I waited a long time to on this chapter. Sad thing is, this chapter is really short and it took me the longest to write. I got stuck. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story!! <3

Twenty minutes after Barry and Shawna had left and they were still no closer in figuring out what was wrong with the cars. Cisco and Hartley had their heads together and making wild gestures. Len was surprised they hadn’t smacked Caitlin or Iris who were standing on either side of them trying to help. By the girls’ frustrated expressions Len suspected that the guys were being stupid.

Lisa was acting as watch out and scanning the wildness surrounding their campsite with sharp eyes honed from years of practice from working and learning alongside her brother. Len felt a bubble of pride.

Mark was angry and starting to get into Mick’s bubble and antagonizing him as he tried to work on his truck.

“If you don’t shut yer trap right now, then I will burn your mouth shut!” Mick roared and threw his wrench on the ground and towered over Mark.

The anger quickly bled out of Mark in the face of Mick’s ire. The asshole had a talent for getting on the bad side of the wrong people.

Before Len or anyone could say or do anything else, the communication device lit up meaning Barry and Shawna were trying to contact them.

Mick and Mark quickly forgot their argument and hurried along with the others to crowd around Len who had the device. Lisa was the only one who didn’t join the group but she did move closer in order to hear what was going on while continuing to scan their surroundings.

“Len?” Barry voice came through in a low and anxious whisper.

Len and the others instantly tensed at that.

“Yes. What is the situation?” Len replied back quietly not wanting to speak any higher in case it put the other in danger where ever he was.

“Shawna and I are not hurt. But when we got to the park rangers station, it was empty. We went to look around but when we tried to go 30 feet past the station and to leave the camp grounds, we suddenly found ourselves standing back at the station. We did a quick test to see the perimeters and Len? It doesn’t look good. We can’t leave.” Barry’s voice was still low like he was afraid to speak any louder.

“Not only that but something freaky as hell is going on here! We saw some people camping as we were heading to the station. The stuff you expect to see. Parents trying to get the campsite set up and children running around screaming in joy with maybe a dog with a long leash tied to a tree trunk barking but now there is no one. Not even any signs of people camping. No tents, campfires or vehicles of any kind.” Shawna’s voice was also low and it was clear to everyone listening that she was scared.

Mark tried to grab the device out of Len’s hands at the sound of Shawna’s voice. But Len moved it out of reach and Mick grabbed Mark’s shoulder stopping him from getting any closer to Len and the device.

“Shawna! Babe! Are you okay?!” Mark shouted in a mix of anger and fear for his girlfriend.

Mick slapped his hand over his mouth before he could say another word and everyone else glared at him and made the universal sign to keep quiet.

Mick leaned in real close to Mark’s ear as he struggled to get out of Mick’s hold and gruffly whispered, “You dumb-ass. They are whispering which means they may not be hurt at the moment but they are not completely out of danger yet. You hollering may cause them to be placed in danger. We don’t know what the hell is going on at the moment. So shut up.”

That quickly got Mark to stop struggling and become quiet. But it also reminded everyone that something was wrong and they may all be in danger. Especially their two friends who they had no idea where they were or what was going.

“Barry and Shawna? Where are you guys right now? Can you make it back to the campsite safely?” Len whispered trying to push away his fear for his boyfriend and friend.

“We are about five minutes away. We can make it back safely. We haven’t seen anything strange other than the now missing campers and park rangers.” Barry’s quiet voice soothed Len’s fears. Only a little though. He would feel much better once he had his scarlet speedster back in his arms.

Len went to reply back, telling them to return as quickly and safely as they could.

“Barry. Do you hear that??” Shawna’s voice cut through before Len could get a word out and it was filled with terror that she was not even trying to mask anymore.

Barry never answered her back because it was easy to hear the sound of _something_ moving in the background of where ever the two were. Everyone held their breaths praying that Barry and Shawna had came across a squirrel or a harmless little nonthreatening deer.

A horrifying growl sounded from the device accompanied by a ‘shit’ from Barry and a bloodcurdling scream and then the communication cut off to leave the group with petrifying silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make my day ^_^
> 
> Please tell me if there is anything you want me to add. I would love feedback! Anything you guys want to see happen in this story. 
> 
> Can also message me on tumblr if you want to talk about this story or one of my others or just want to talk. My tumblr is bluestar1937.  
> <3


	4. A storm is coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Thanks to DiggerDave56 for helping beta this chapter.  
> Hope you all enjoy! ^_^

The device slipped out of Len’s hand and fell to the ground. The noise it made as it hit the dirt broke the silence. 

 

Chaos erupted like a volcano around Len. Caitlin and Iris were on the point of tears trying to talk to each other but they were shaking in fear for their friends. Cisco and Hartley were having a shouting match. Pushing and shoving each other. Mick was growling and hollering like a mad man. Mark was screaming. Lisa had broken from her role as watch and hurried over to Len concerned.

 

“Len?” She placed her hands on his stiff shoulders and started shaking him. “Len?! Snap out of it! Barry and Shawna need us!”

 

Len had drawn away from the commotion and retreated deep into his mind. For the first time in a crisis, Len didn’t have a plan and was freaking out. Oh God. What if Barry and Shawna were dead?! He was the one to send them out there to get more information. This has to be a nightmare.

 

The thought of never seeing Barry again brought Len almost to his knees with the agony in his chest. His heart felt like it had stopped and was never going to start again.

 

It was the one thing Len feared the most; of letting his guard down and loving someone. Loving someone left you open to being hurt. Of being betrayed and having your trust broken. Or worse. The pain of losing a loved one. Before Barry, Len had only let Lisa and Mick in. Lisa for she was his beloved little sister that he swore to protect when he first held her when she was a newborn. Small and fragile. His heart swelled with love and protectiveness when her little hand grabbed his finger. 

 

And look where that ended. With their bastard father hurting her and her following him into a life of crime. He did his best to shield her and keep her record clean so she could lead as normal a life as she could. He had encouraged her to go to college and pursue her dreams. 

 

He ruined even that. Her second year of college was when he first got arrested. She dropped out of school to help break him out.

 

Mick. Mick only got past Len’s barriers through sheer will and years of knowing each other. Mick saved his scrawny fourteen year old self in juvie and the relationship only kept growing there. 

 

Len, even when so young, hated being in debt to someone and knew that everything came with a price. He followed Mick around and helped him out whenever he could. He observed that Mick had a sweet tooth and would slide over his own portion of chocolate and cookies that everyone received on Sunday as a special treat. 

 

Mick just huffed but would take them silently. Until three weeks of this going on Mick took Len’s bar of chocolate and broke it in half. Giving the larger half back to Len. Their friendship quickly formed after that until it got to the point where they were at now. Partners.

 

Barry had gotten past all of Len’s walls so fast that he wasn’t there then Len blinked and he had his arms full of a grinning scarlet speedster. Len would have it no other way.

 

But now his lover may be gone for good. Len couldn’t breathe. His head swung to the side and his right cheek stung.

 

“What the hell did you do that for?!” Len glared at Lisa.

 

“You need to snap out of wherever your brilliant mind went.” Lisa placed her hands back onto Len’s shoulders with a serious and concerned expression. “I know you are scared of losing Barry. I am scared of losing two amazing friends. But you need to stop and think of what we need to do to find and help them. To find a way to get us all home safe. I know you can do it. So use that fantastic brain of yours.”

 

Len closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. He opened them and nodded at his sister. He opened his mouth to speak but the rumbling of a storm cut him off.

 

Mark wrenched himself out of the hold Mick had him in when he started attacking everyone while Len had been lost in his mind and fear. With a scream and heavy sob, lightening lit up the sky, to close for comfort. The wind picked up and started blowing in all different directions. Some of the camping gear was picked up and tossed around almost hitting some of them.

 

“Shawna!! I am so sorry! Please bring her back to me safe!” Mark screamed to the heavens. 

 

“MARK! STOP!” Len screamed at the top of his lungs as he and Mick tried to get close to the out of control meta-human.

 

No matter how hard they tried. They kept getting blown back from where Mark was kneeling on the ground sobbing and screaming himself hoarse. Deaf to all around him. So deep in despair he was. 

 

The others were standing back in a huddled group holding on to each other tightly in order to avoid being blown away or getting hurt by camping gear and broken tree branches flying around.

 

Len was furious. They didn’t have time for this! Barry and Shawna were most likely still alive. Barry would run with broken bones and bleeding half to death in order to protect those around him. It was one of the things Len loved and hated about Barry. His willingness to put others lives before his own without even hesitating or thinking about it.

 

But no matter how fast or good at protecting themselves; Barry and Shawna were in danger. They needed to be quick and find them.

 

With curses, Mick changed his course and started stomping his way to where Len was struggling to reach Mark. 

 

“Mick! What are you doing?!” Len turned his squinted eyes toward the hulking mass that he called his best friend. 

 

“Gonna help stop this storm! Now get ready!” Mick roared as he grabbed Len.

 

Len got what Mick was planning on doing right before he was suddenly sent huddling right toward the kneeling form of the Idiot.

 

Len crashed right into him sending them both sprawling on the ground. The force of the impact must have knocked some sense into Mark since the storm abruptly stopped.

 

Oh wait. No. Mark was knocked out. Well at least it stopped the storm and his screeching wails of misplaced sorrow. At least Len was praying to the heavens it was misplaced and that Barry and Shawna were okay.

 

Mick ran over to help Len and Len ‘accidentally’ kicked the Idiot in the stomach when he stood up to fast and stumbled. 

 

“Finally! That wind was seriously messing with my hair!” Cisco emerged from the huddle running his fingers through his mane to untangle it and get it back into his usual style.

 

Lisa followed behind him with an amused and love stuck look upon her face. 

 

“Poor baby~ Did your hair get all messed up by that mean old wind?” Lisa cooed and started helping him fix his hair.

 

“Oi! Guys! We need to stop messing around and start figuring out what to do! Barry and Shawna are missing and we seem to be trapped in this God forsaken place!!” Iris stormed furiously to stand next to Lisa with Caitlin and Hartley silently following behind. 

 

Hartley had a small cut on his forehead that was steadily bleeding. He pulled the sleeve of his sweater over his hand and pressed it against the wound. He looked pale and dazed from the ordeal. 

 

“My best friend is missing and all you care about is your hair?!” She was glaring and shouting at Cisco at this point who flinched and drew into himself in guilt. Lisa moved to stand in front of him and glared at Iris challenging her to do anything.

 

“Iris. It is not Cisco’s fault.” Caitlin laid a comforting hand on Iris’s shoulder before the situation got any worse than it already was.

 

Iris wheeled around and turned her fiery anger onto Caitlin. “I know it is not his fault! But he is just standing there more worried about his hair then finding Barry and Shawna!!”

 

Caitlin got a stern look on her face and straightened up to her full height, “You are not the only one who is worried about them. We all are! But panicking, shouting and playing the blame game will not solve anything. So if you are so concerned then kindly shut up and start working on forming a plan of action.” 

 

Mick grinned proudly at the good doctor. He loved her bossy and fiery personality that laid hidden like a mine waiting for someone to make one wrong move to create a beautiful explosion.

 

Caitlin delivered her speech in the clipped and ‘no nonsense’ tone of voice she used when treating them when they were being stupid or not careful enough and ended up injured. That tone of voice that could cow the most fearsome of villain to shut up and let her take care of them without complaint. It had the same effect on Iris who quickly stopped and at least had the decency to look embarrassed for her uncalled conduct. 

 

Cisco also looked embarrassed and guilty. “I am sorry. I was just trying to lighten up the mood. I am concerned just as much as you all are. Barry is my best friend and Shawna is awesome.”

 

Caitlin nodded satisfied and turned toward Len who had strangely remained silent during the whole thing. “Len?” She lost a bit of her edge and let the concern bleed into her voice and expression.

 

Mick frowned concerned as well at the realization that his best friend had oddly been mute when usually he would smoothy handle skirmishes like the one that just happened without losing his cool. Talking in that slow and chilling drawl of his. Unless it involved Barry and or Lisa’s safety then he would lose his temper and demand order. But he was so quiet right now.

 

“Oi! Snowflake, ya alright?” Mick furrowed his brow worried that he might have thrown Len to hard and he got hurt from hitting Mark’s rock head. He didn’t even react and glare at Mick for used that hated nickname.

 

Len blinked and straightened back into his commanding sense of presence that he really never lost even when hanging out with everyone causally. He always was over protective and took his job of being responsible of leading and keeping everyone safe seriously.

 

Everyone automatically responded by gathering closer to where Len stood like they were metal and he was the large imposing magnet that always found them and drew them back to himself. Well, everyone but the Idiot since he was still unconscious. 

 

They all quickly realized that Len had been so unusually quiet because he was thinking.

 

“This is what we are going to do. We are not going to split into groups because we don’t know what the hell is out there and I don’t want us to lose anyone. We will stick together and watch each others back. Stay quiet and keep your eyes and ears open. If you see or hear anything. Do not leave the group to investigate on your own.” Len glared at each and everyone of them in warning at that part. “We will use hand signals and tread carefully.”

 

He turned to scowl down at the Idiot with his hands balled on his hips. “Mick, can you carry the Idiot over your shoulder? As much as I would love to leave him, I don’t want to upset Shawna when we find her and she finds out we left her boyfriend.”

 

“Nah. I don’t mind. I don’t want to upset her. She could almost rival Lisa with her right swing.” 

 

Lisa pouted and Mick chuckled, “I said ‘almost’ Goldie. No one is as badass as ya.”

 

Lisa smirked and flipped her beautiful hair. “Thanks Micky.”

 

Mick grinned and winked at her and moved to roughly haul the Idiot over his shoulder with a grunt.

 

“Now. Let us gather all the weapons we have and distribute them out so no one is left without a way to defend themselves.”

 

Everyone but Mick broke up to quickly gather all their weapons they could. Iris retuned with a hunting knife and gun that she quickly strapped both onto her person. Caitlin retuned with a metal bat and hatchet. Hartley came back with two guns and a small switchblade. Lisa had her gold gun, a regular gun and whatever else she had on her. Not even Len knew everything Lisa carried on her person.

 

Cisco had a weird looking gun that he said he had been working on that shot out laser beams that could cut through solid steel as thick as a vault door in a bank.

 

“Cisco.” Len and Caitlin gave him a stern and disapproving stare. “You know the rules. No untested weaponry out in the field.”

 

“Yeah. No one wants to lose a limb today or have a repeat of the last time.” Mick growled remembering the last time Cisco used untested weapons in the middle of a battle. 

 

Let us just say that it involved an enraged Hartley trying to strangle Cisco for causing him to have a bald spot that forced him to wear hats until his hair grew back. Lisa almost got a hole burned through her leg if she hadn’t moved it out of the way in time. Barry got electrocuted and both Len and Mick got knocked out. 

 

Cisco pouted and his shoulders drooped in disappointment.

 

“Don’t worry. You can borrow some of my weapons.” She smiled and retrieved a blade from the sole of her boot and a gun out of her bra.

 

“Wow! Girl! You seriously need to teach us how you conceal so many weapons on you!” Lisa smirked at Iris’s comment.

 

“Here are your heat and cold guns.” Lisa handed them to Mick and Len. 

 

“Alright. Hartley and Cisco. Do you guys have a way to track the comms Barry and Shawna were using?”

 

“Yeah. I will do it now.” Hartley pulled out a small tablet and started working on it. “Okay. Here is a map of the last point where the comms were online. They must have been turned off or smashed.” 

 

“Okay. Hartley you will be in front with me to help lead the way. Caitlin and Cisco you will follow behind then Mick. Iris and Lisa will be in the back. Let’s head out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day ^_^  
> Please tell me if there is anything you want me to add to the story. Any ideas or something you want to read. Thank you for reading and for your support!


	5. The Search is On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group are off to search for their missing friends and loved ones. Will they find them or will something else?
> 
> Warning: Slight blood; no death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is late! Life has been crazy and not the good crazy.
> 
> Anyway! Thanks to DiggerDave56 for helping beta this chapter.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! ^_^
> 
> Warning: Slight blood; no death (no one is dead yet hehehehe)

The forest was dark with the trees looming high with their branches interlaced together blocking out the light of the sun. With the absence of the light and the warmth of the sun the temperature drastically dropped. Everyone but Len was shivering. 

 

That might be because Len was the only one in clothes meant for cold weather. Darn Len for always going along with his Captain Cold persona even outside of costume. 

 

“Why the hell is it colder than the inside of a freezer! It is in the middle of summer for cryin’ out loud.” Mick grunted and looked around suspiciously.

 

Len glanced around with narrowed eyes.

 

It was suspicious that the temperature had dropped so rapidly. 

 

“It is unusual for this area to reach this level of cold at this time of day even with the absence of the sunlight. Accounting to my calculations it should take proximately another two hours for the temperatures we are feeling at the moment.” Caitlin quietly broke the silence.

 

The hairs on the back of Len’s neck stood up at that information and Len cursed in his head at not noticing sooner. The absence of noise.

 

Listening carefully, all Len could hear was the sound of his group moving as quietly as they can. The dead leaves that carpeted the ground almost sounded deafening as they stepped on them. There should be least the sounds of animals moving around and the wind moving through the branches of the trees, 

 

But there was nothing. 

 

That bad feeling from before when they were down at the river started creeping up on Len. 

 

“Everyone. Be prepared.” Len whispered and used hand signals that he taught everyone to indicate to them to be on alert. That there was danger lurking around them.

 

Everyone tensed preparing for battle and increased their guard as they continued moving forward.

 

They continued along for twenty minutes on high alert when there was a slight beeping coming from the tablet in Hartley’s hands. 

 

“We are almost there! Another few minutes until we reach the spot.” Hartley did some things on the tablet as he whispered.

 

“Good.” Len started focusing more on their surrounding trying to pick out any hints of Barry or Shawna. As he looked around he made hand signals alerting the others that they were close and to remain alert.

 

“Okay. This is the spot where the signal from their comm is coming from.” Hartley stopped walking making the others halt their walking as well. 

 

Cisco wasn’t fast enough and bumped into the back of Len who turned to spare him a quick glare.

 

“Sorry.” Cisco muttered.

 

“Okay. Everyone don’t go wandering off alone. Let us stay in sight of each other and don’t leave your back open. Start looking.” Len commanded.

 

Everyone turned to look in separate directions and never moved further than three feet away from anyone else. It was slow going. 

 

“Guys. I found something.” Cisco’s voice broke the tense silence a few minutes later. 

 

Everyone hurried to where Cisco was crouched down examining what he found. 

 

Len crouched down next to Cisco and frowned. 

 

It was a piece of torn white cloth with something stitched on it. Len reached into his pocket and took out latex gloves and put them on so he could pick up the fabric and examine it closer.

 

“Why do you carry latex gloves?” Iris frowned at Len confused.

 

“Hmm? Oh. Barry sometimes likes to examine things when we are out and about but forgets his gloves. So I carry some with me in case we come across something that catches Barry’s attention and he wants to pick it up. Safety first.” Len replied never taking his eyes off the fabric as he stood up.

 

“Lier. You carried gloves even before you started dating Barry.” Mick grunted. “ Len hates dirt and germs and stuff. He used to have to put on gloves to open doors and stuff because he refused to ‘touch something someone crawling with diseases touched’.” Mick chuckled.

 

Len ignored him and the following comments that followed knowing that the group needed a little something to lighten them up. 

 

“This didn’t come from Shawna or Barry. None of them was wearing white. The logo looks like a triangle with a circle and sticks through it.”

 

Caitlin, Cisco, and Hartley got close and looked at the fabric.

 

“It looks like a deathly hallow mark.” Hartley frowned. “Except that the deathly hallow mark only has one line going through it and this one has three.”

 

Lisa, Iris and Mick, with Mark still thrown over his shoulder, drew closer to look at the design as well.

 

“It looks like there was some kind of name or something stitched on it.” Lisa pointed a carefully manicured finger at the edge of the fabric. “There is a ’T. B. R. N.’ Oh! They are initials. I wonder for what though? Not someone’s name.” 

 

“Looks like it is for a lab or something. The logo with the letters. But there are no labs in this area.” Caitlin wondered out loud.

 

Suddenly there was a rustling a couple feet away from the group making them all tense prepared to fight. Len quickly shoved the fabric into a small bag that he placed in his pocket before focusing his whole attention toward the disturbance.

 

Shawna stumbled into view out of the bushes and shadows. She fell onto her knees and hands heaving for air to enter her airway and her clothes looked like she fought with a enraged tiger and lost. She had scratches and forming bruises on the skin that was exposed to sight. There was some blood smeared on the side of her right face and blood on her torn clothing.

 

“Shawna!” Iris shouted and made to bolt toward her but Lisa grabbed her arm to stop her.

 

Iris turned to glare at her but caught Len’s hand signal out of the corner of her eye telling her to stay back. That he was checking to see if it really was Shawna.

 

“Name? What is your code name? And what is the answer to the riddle?” Len took a couple steps toward her braced to fight if it turned out not to be her. 

 

A few years ago, everyone had come up with questions and ways to check to make sure people were who they said they were. They came up with the precautions after one accident to many that involved people or things that could shape shift and had taken their forms and wrecked havoc on Central Central and within their personal lives. One accident that stood out clearly was the time a shape shifting alien had taken Mick’s form and fell in love with Hartley and tried to woo and make out with him.

 

It was one of the first times the Rogues had encountered a shape shifter. Mick had left for his annual trip of going off to a small cabin near a lake where he had an agreement with the people there where he was allowed to set fires. He was usually gone for about a week but three days later he had shown back up in Central City and was stalking one, Hartley Rathaway. Very poorly might I add.

 

He hide behind thin trees and poles that in no way hide his bulking form. Len was suspicious and followed after his best friend. Len was an expert at stalking and gathering information and came to the conclusion that Mick was not Mick but an impostor. How did he come to the conclusion? Well Mick was a lot better at hiding. Plus Len knew Mick would rather never see another flame again than break into someone’s house and leave them hundreds of roses and notes declaring his undying love. 

 

No. Mick would never do that. He would leave thousands of fire lilies and a stuffed animal of the person’s favorite animal. He would also make them their favorite sweets and leave them for his love interest.

 

And he would never enforce himself on someone against their will. The fake Mick was trying to make out with a struggling Hartley so Len had strolled in and shot him with the cold gun then called Star Labs. Team Flash later confirmed that he was a shape shifter and not Mick.

 

Leaving the question, where was Mick? And less than a minute after thinking that who came walking in but Mick. Who stopped and looked confused at his dead doppelgänger then shrugged and stepped over the thing asking for a beer.

 

Blinking quickly, Len focused back on the present.

 

Shawna was still struggling to breathe and after a couple minutes she finally seemed to get her breathing under control and responded. “Name is Shawna Baez. Code name Peek-a-Boo or what some like to to call me Apparition Queen.” She looked up and weakly smiled at Hartley at that last part and he returned the smile. “The answer to the riddle is that I fucking hate riddles and they make no sense to me and make me angry.”

 

Len breathed out a sigh of relief and relaxed slightly as he moved and kneeled down to be level with Shawna prompting the others to quickly move toward them.

Iris moved to her right side and Lisa took her left side while Len moved over to make room for Caitlin who immediately went into doctor mode.

 

“Okay Shawna. Can you tell me if there are any major injuries?” Dr. Snow started pulling out peroxide and bandages out of her pockets as she asked questions and was examining her.

 

Soon Shawna was bandaged up and everyone had shifted to a space that was as open and bright as they could find in the dark and freezing forest.

 

Mick, with a grunt, had not to gently placed the Idiot on the ground and with a groan he stretched out his back and arms then proceeded to move off to the side to stand watch with Lisa, Iris, and Cisco. Shawna went to sit near by her knocked out stupid boyfriend with Hartley and Caitlin sitting near her in comfort as it was clear that she was upset by the way she was shaking but trying to hide it.

 

“Shawna. What happened?” Len asked as he moved to sit down in front of her and looked her in the eyes with his icy blue and intense eyes.

 

“W-well. Like we had said before we got cut off. Barry and I found out that we can’t leave without suddenly being turned back to where we were before and how everyone had disappeared. T-t-then” Shawna started to shake worst and she turned her eyes away as they filled with terror as she remembered. “B-b-barry grabbed me but It was fast as well. It jumped on Barry’s back a-and dug its claws in. Barry threw me. Screamed at me to run a-a-and” She shuddered “so much blood. I tried! I tried to help save Barry but then” She was shaking so badly and sobbing harsh ripping sobs. She tried to speak again but she was so upset and terrified that nothing she was saying was making any sense.

 

Len’s heart started to beat fast as he was filled with worry. He had pushed his fears down after his break down at the campsite because he needed to take charge but he could feel it swelling back up, choking him. He couldn’t breathe as his mind filled to the brim and overflowed with images and possibilities of why they found Shawna and not Barry. Or why Shawna was now rambling like a mad person who had finally reached their breaking point.

 

Len started praying to whoever may be listening that it wasn’t true what the evidence was pointing toward so far. That Barry was not dead. That he couldn’t be dead. He was the Flash! Escaping the impossible was what he did everyday. When things looked bleak and like it was the end, the Flash would find a way to win the day. 

 

Len closed his eyes tightly and took a deep and shaking breathe. He opened his eyes and set his face in determination. No. Barry was alive and they were going to find him. Then all of them would get out of this god forsaken place and go home.

 

He stood up and everyone but Mark could feel the air change as Captain Cold emerged.

 

“Mick, Lisa and I will patrol around the area to check for anything we may have missed. Everyone else stay here and be alert and be prepared to leave in the next twenty minutes. Caitlin help calm down and take care of Shawna and someone get the Idiot to wake up. We will be returning to the campsite where we will set it up for defense and start discussing plans on how to find Barry and leave this place. Any questions?” Len barked out with a cold and hard voice that demanded no nonsense. “No? Good.” He then turned and started walking off with everyone doing as he commanded without question or complaint. 

 

You better still be alive Scarlet or I will never forgive you for leaving me behind like this. Len thought as walked desperately looking for anything that would lead him to he beloved speedster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read and i hope you enjoy future chapters.  
> Please come and talk to me on tumblr if you ever want to! Be it about this story or another story or about anything <3


End file.
